Bitter Sweet Revenge
by Dark Fade
Summary: When a certain criminal decides to capture the man who destroyed his life, who will be left to save him? BBxL, MelloxNear
1. Chapter 1

_**~Well, I've sorta had this story in my head for awhile now and I'm finally finding time to write it. (Not really, I just got bored in study hall) This first chapter will be much shorter than the others, but I already have some very long, nice drafts written out. So hopefully I will have those up soon. But between musical rehearsals and exams, and possibly a job, I might only be able to update once a week. Ah, well enjoy 3**_

_**I do not own Death Note. If I did, B would have been included in the anime . superior **_

There he was. His beautiful Lawli-pop, asleep soundly in bed. Beyond couldn't help but wonder how many sleepless nights the detective had endured. L tended to nap in his chair whenever he grew exhausted. So why would he select a bed? They seemed to hurt his back.

B had tried for weeks to perfect L's way of sitting. But that damned crouched position was so uncomfortable, he could hardly sit that way for over five minutes. He didn't care. He would do whatever it took to think like L.

_Perhaps this bed is just a decoy. Maybe he knows I have been following him for the past month. No, there isn't any way possible for him to have noticed. But what if he did… What if he has back up waiting in another room? _

"No." B hissed, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. "I'm not allowing a few ridiculous thoughts cause to me back out of doing this. I have waited far too long to not follow through with my plans." The murderer quietly lifted L's bedroom window open, slipping through the small opening. He inhaled, enjoying the scent of his obsession. He loved the way Lawli smelled. He tried to perfect that, sweet sugary scent, but he could never seem to duplicate the fragrance.

B stood still, eyes wandering over ever crevice of the bedroom. In his fantasizes and dreams, he always imagined it to be a dark color, maybe a sapphire blue, or a dark grey hue. Defiantly not a dark red. The detectives bed was black with white sheets. Other than that, there was a small dresser and mirror across the room. "You're not one for decorations, are you Lawli? That's alright, I'm not either. Although I do enjoy the red walls. That was an excellent choice of color. Hopefully you will feel the same way when you see your new room."

Smirking, he silently stalked over to L's bed, dipping a cloth in chloroform. He immediately held it onto L's mouth, applying more pressure when the detectives' eyes flew open. B smirked, knowing the drug's effects would take over soon.

"Fall back to sleep," Beyond whispered in his duplicates ear. "Fall back to sleep." L's wide eyes fluttered shut, his body drooping downwards. "Good boy." B gently stroked his face, enjoying the smooth texture. He would love to slice his knife down that beautiful face, to mar it just like L had scarred his heart. Beyond bent down, pulling the blankets off the fully clothed L. "Why don't you sleep in pajamas like a normal person?" He muttered, "Hmm, you must have some reason."

"Near."

"…"

"Near…"

"Mmm?" Near rolled over, his bear clutched tightly to his chest. Mello groaned, trying to wrestle his blankets away from the younger teen. "Melwo?" Damn that little cotton ball. Why did he have to be so cute?

"You have all the blankets."

"Okay." Near made no effort to relinquish his vice on the blankets, but instead, clenched his small fist around them tighter, and buried his head into Mello's chest. The blonde chuckled. Jesus that sheep could piss him so badly, but other times, he could melt his heart. Now he was experiencing the latter.

"If you weren't adorable, I would kill you." Mello muttered, adjusting his position on the bed so he could wrap his arms around Near. "But then again, if I lost you, then I would lose myself, now wouldn't I?" He could feel the white haired boy slowly nod his head, not actually hearing a word he was saying. That was good for Mello. He never wanted Near to hear or remember what he said to him late at night.

"That's nice." Near breathed, before becoming limp. Mello quietly laughed once more, pressing his lips to Near's head. He pulled Near closer, wrapping his arms around the younger teen. Near was too damn cute. As much as Mello hated the bastard, he couldn't help but love him. His heart thudded at he thought those words. _Love?_ Did he actually love Near? Or was it hormones, or the emotions Near caused him to experience. _I just like him, that's all. I simply care about Near more than a friend, but less than a soul mate? No, that's not the right word. _He liked him. That was it. There was nothing more to it. Mello had never loved anything, and he was positive it would always be that way. _Well, I love my chocolate but that's a different, special sort of affection. _"Mello?" Near's tired voice cleared all Mello's thoughts away.

"Yes?"

"Should I return to my room? What if Roger decides to check on me and I am not in my room?" Near never stayed a full night with Mello. He was always terrified that Roger would discover their secret.

"Roger never checks on us, Near. You should stay with me tonight." Mello loved having someone to hold, even if it was only for a few hours. It was…nice.

"No, I really should go. You know how homophobic that old man is, Mel." Near yawned and slid off the bed. "I will see you in the morning."

"I'll be outside your door," Mello whispered, gently kissing Near's cheek. He could feel the pale flesh burn beneath his lips. "Sweet dreams, Near."

_**Yeah, I told you would be short. I didn't really like this chapter, but the next one is my favorite. Yes, Mello x Near will the second major pairing in this fic 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

L's eyes fluttered open, only to be met with murky darkness. The air was thick and he felt incredibly sore, it pained him to even consider lifting his arms. His body reluctantly sat up, his back popping as he did so. Where the hell was he? L closed his eyes, attempting to resurface his previous memory, but failed to do so. The only thing he could he remember was feeling so exhausted…so drained. He retired to his bedroom for the evening. Damn, the one time he tries to sleep, something dreadful occurs. That was just like his luck. The detective opened his eyes and slowly, warily stood. He then outstretched his arm, attempting to feel for any obstacles that could pose as a possible threat to his safety. After groping around in the darkness, he gave up and took a few steps. He assumed he was being held hostage seeing as he hadn't been planning on taking any trips. "Hello?" L called out, hoping secretly that some voice might answer him. To his disappoint, there wasn't a sound. Where could he be? It was a rather feasible idea that he was being kept in a basement, a room, or even a cellar below ground. Suddenly, he heard a door shut in the distance. L subconsciously took a few steps back, his heart gaining speed. Was this his captor? Had he heard L call out to him? Or perhaps he had thought he had left L alive long enough. If the latter was the case, he would accept death. He didn't have a weapon to defend himself with, besides his feet.

"Lawliet," The voice spoke with a certain fondness, a certain _kindness_ that sent L's hairs straight. Only four people knew his true identity: His parents, Watari, and Beyond Birthday. His parents were dead and he was most certain that Watari hadn't lost his mind to the point of staging a kidnapping. That left only one man.

"Beyond," L replied softly as two red eyes peered at him. There was another sound, the sound of a creaky cage door opening. So L was in a cell. "A simple call could not have been sufficed?"

"We both know a _simple_ _call_ isn't what I desire. You, your body, your _everything_ is what I want." B's voice grew colder as he stepped closer. L only prayed that he could not hear his rapid heartbeat. Fear is what Beyond fed on. Precipitously, a cold hand was placed to the detective's cheek. He couldn't resist the small gasp that escaped his lips. "You're beautiful, Lawli." He murmured, stroking his obsessions' cheek lovingly. "You always have been," B watched L evenly, a glare forming. "Even if you foolishly disagree."

"My appearance is not a concern at the moment. Beyond, how did you manage to break past my security barriers?

"When you are as determined as I was to get you, even your security doesn't stand a chance," Beyond breathed. "Aren't you happy to be here? You don't have anything to worry about now. No more cases or unwanted daft morons. You have me."

L, for all his genius, was unsure of a response. Beyond was unwanted, but this wasn't the time or the place to admit this. He inhaled softly. Perhaps he should go along with this for a little while. He could use Beyond's trust against him, and escape eventually. If Beyond were to attempt something sexually…L shuddered at the thought. "Yes, Beyond. I am very fortunate to have you now." L was pleased with his talent of manipulating his own emotions. He sounded sincere in his statement.

"Perhaps when I can trust you, I might give you a reward." B whispered in L's ear. L bit back a moan as his warm breath brushed against his sensitive skin. "For now, however, I know you must be hungry. You're frail enough as it is, I brought some dango and pocky for you."

"Thank you, B-kun." L quietly said as Beyond handed him the sweets. "I was rather ravenous."

"You've been unconscious for over a day, of course you are. I apologize. I wasn't aware of how long the effects of chloroform lasted." L happily chomped on the dango, savoring the flavor. "Ah, I assume you would like to have some light?" B shuffled past L. The detective could hear a string being pulled. A faint, dim light filled the bulky cell instantly. L swallowed his piece of dango, horrified at what he saw. B had natural black hair, so L hadn't thought anything of it when he began to style it similarly to his. He was depressed most of the time, so poor posture wasn't abnormal. Even when L noticed he enjoyed eyeliner and make up, he knew young boys dibbled in peculiar things. But this- this was a nightmare. B now used eyeliner to create artificial bags beneath his eyes. His facial complexion was much lighter than it used to be, just like L's skin tone: he must use foundation. He wore the grey to L's white baggy shirt; they wore the same colored pants. B's slouching had increased. It was like looking a mirror. L wanted to throw up. Beyond had taken obsession to a whole new level. "Something wrong?" Beyond's blood red eyes shone with genuine concern. If this was a different situation, one might find it _sweet._ But for now, they were in this situation: Captive and the captor. It more along the lines of bittersweet. How could B ever think that L would want him. He was a monster, an immoral creature that stood for everything L had strived to defeat. "Lawliet?"

"I'm fine," L stared at his captor with thick eyes. Beyond flashed a smile, the light shining on his teeth. He pulled L into an embrace before releasing him

"Great. We're going to have an amazing life together, L. I promise." B whispered before slinking across the cell. L could hear the door shut and he knew he was alone once more, or at least, semi-alone. L blinked up to the corner of the cell and recognized a faint red light. Cameras, naturally.

"He knows me to well," L muttered, sinking down, half a piece of pocky in his mouth. "I taught him well."

**XxX**

"I do not see why Matt must submerge himself into a faux world of characters and magical quests. You understand how the games operate and generally beat them within hours, or a few short days. Doesn't this seem menial to you?"

"Well, Near," Matt began idly, tapping away at his X-Box controller. "I have a very logical answer to that. Life sucks."

"Very reasonable thinking, Matt." Near mumbled from his position on Mello's bed. Said blonde currently had one arm wrapped around the albino and another on a candy bar.

"Ingenious intuition." Mello sarcastically rolled his eyes and chomped onto the chocolate. "That's totally, Matt."

"Asshole. Don't be jealous." Matt snickered as he triumphantly smashed Shadow Bowser off the plane. "Yes! Victory! I'm so damn close to beating Super Smash Bros Brawl!"

A knock interrupted the gamer immediately. Matt paused his video game and turned to watch Mello and Near scramble away from one another. Roger busted in, anxiety written all over his feature. "I need to speak with the three of you immediately. This is regarding L." Mello leapt to his feet, horrified.

"Did L die?" Mello questioned quickly, almost smashing his words together. Near silently placed a insipid hand on Mello's shoulder. "Did he?"

"He has gone missing. We aren't sure where he has been taken or went. His window was left ajar when Watari entered L's bedroom the following morning. He commented that there wasn't any peculiar smells or disturbances to the room, just that L's blankets were pulled back."

"The world's greatest detective has gone missing?" Matt asked incredulously. "Well aren't we screwed?"

**_After some motivation I decided to continue this fic after all. I hope you enjoyed._**


End file.
